


Adventure

by HoldingOntoGravity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldingOntoGravity/pseuds/HoldingOntoGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он с детства лелеял мечты об отважных путешествиях и невообразимых приключениях. Но какое может быть путешествие без надежного напарника? Ну или, может, не такого надежного...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я нашел тебя!

Нейт Эванс не помнил, когда впервые увлекся путешествиями, когда впервые захотел не слышать о невероятных приключениях отважных золотоискателей, не читать о полных опасных неожиданностей путешествиях пиратов, не рассматривать картинки с изображенными на них рыцарями, посвятившими свои жизни поиску дам сердца, а сам стать частью этого волшебного мира, пройти весь этот тернистый путь путешественника, почувствовать ту свободу, о которой так живописно рассказывали великие авторы.

И неизвестно, что в большей мере повлияло на дальнейший выбор его судьбы: бесконечные вереницы книг, пылившихся в семейной библиотеке и ставшие неотъемлемой частью досуга маленького Нейта, или те легенды, которые рассказывали о его дедушке соседские мальчишки. Он никогда не был озорным мальчишкой, одним из тех егоз, что не дают покоя своим матерям и обыскивают все самые труднодоступные уголки своего района в поисках того, что могло бы казаться никчемной безделушкой в мире взрослых, но являлось сущим богатством в мире детских фантазий.

Нейт был тихим, неприметным мальчиком, всегда сидевшим чуть поодаль от толпы с толстым потрепанным томиком в руках, облаченный мнительной мамашей во все самые теплые вещи, которые только могла найти озабоченная его слабым здоровьем женщина, и со скрытым интересом наблюдавший за толпой веселящихся ребят, время от времени смеющихся над робким мальчишкой. И может быть, он бы обиделся на них, может, захотел бы стать частью непрекращающегося живого потока людских забот и развлечений, но он знал, в чем его призвание. Он знал, что его ждут гораздо более живописные места, куда более опасные приключения, куда более интересные происшествия, чем заурядная жизнь заурядного мальчишки со двора.

Он готовил себя к своей благородной миссии много лет, изучая всевозможные труды и произведения, рисуя всевозможные схемы и разрабатывая планы своего покорения этого строптивого мира отважных приключений. Он рос и готовился стать отважным героем, про которого слагали бы легенды. Героем, каким был его дедушка, пропавший без вести много лет назад. Кто-то говорил, что он был сумасшедшим, кто-то утверждал, что видел его на вершине горы или на дне моря, но Нейт твердо верил, что желание творить историю – это не простой каприз заскучавшего мальчишки, а истинное призвание, которое было у него в крови. Он рос и лелеял эту странную мечту. И сейчас, стоя у дверей затхлого трактира, который обходили стороной даже бродячие псы, видимо, чуя нелестную репутацию этого заведения и его посетителей, Нейт чувствовал небывалое воодушевление. Ведь он был на пороге не простой обители низших слоев общества, а стартовой точки этапа, который был призван ознаменовать начало его новой жизни.   

Зайдя в старый трактир, Нейт невольно поморщился. Он никогда не был любителем подобных мест, предпочитая шумным и вредящим его карме развлечениям спокойный досуг в теплом и уютном месте, но в данный момент у него не было выбора.

Однажды зародясь в душе, желание, ставшее целью жизни, медленно, но верно растет в лоне неокрепшего ума, хитроумно расплетая нити все новых и больших преимуществ своей реализации и почти полностью овладевая телом и разумом того юнца, который по неосторожности своей допустил в душе подобную одержимость.

И однажды, когда планеты выстраиваются в нужный ряд, когда луна находится именно в той фазе, когда условия вокруг не оставляют ничего другого, юнец оказывается загнан в угол: либо он идет к своей мечте, либо он никогда не будет счастлив, а значит, жизнь потеряет смысл. И этот миг наступил  для Нейта.

Проснувшись рано утром, он понял, что должен начать действовать. Благо, за долгие годы лелеяния своей мечты он изучил достаточно материала и проработал вполне подробный план действий, чтобы приступить к реализации своей задумки немедленно. И первым пунктом в его импровизированном плане жизни значился поиск партнера. И правда, какое может быть путешествие без верного напарника с хорошим опытом, когда сам ты выращен в простой семье, а твоя душа, как взрощенный в неволе гиацинт, рвется на свободу. Нейт был весьма подвержен желанию повторить судьбу всех тех великих героев прочитанных им книг, а ведь у них всегда были рядом верные товарищи.

Оглянувшись в поисках свободного места, Нейт выбрал самый дальний столик, дабы иметь возможность спокойно осмотреться. Он прекрасно понимал, что найти человека, способного пройти огонь и воду, не боящегося ничего и имеющего огромный жизненный опыт, было весьма проблематично в его окружении, а потому пришел сюда.

\- Что такой утонченный молодой человек делает в подобном месте? – сладким голосом пропела служанка с весьма пышными формами, подсаживаясь к озабоченно разглядывавшему толпу парню и наливая ему стакан странно пахнущей и не менее подозрительно выглядевшей жидкости.

\- Мне нужна информация, - строго ответил Нейт, давая понять, что большего ему от нее не надо.

\- Только информация? - девушка с деланной обидчивостью надула губы, но видя, что ее собеседник мало реагирует на ее попытки воззвать к его гормонам, разочарованно выдохнула. – Ладно, только деньги вперед!

\- Мне нужно разузнать про одного человека, - парень понизил голос, протягивая золотую монету зардевшейся при виде денег даме. – Его имя Дин Роад…

Услышав это имя, девушка лишь презрительно фыркнула:

\- Если этот идиот опять что-то натворил, я буду только рада помочь от него избавиться.

На этих словах Нейт невольно нахмурился. Дин Роад был известной персоной… по крайней мере среди тех, кто интересовался жизнью за пределами своих домов. Кто-то называл его безрассудцем, который брался за любую работу и отправлялся в любые, самые труднодоступные и устрашающие места планеты. Другие рассказывали о нем небылицы, приписывая ему подвиги, больше подходившие для фантастических историй на ночь. Но все сходились на мнении, что он был легендарным путешественником и невольно испытывали восхищение перед богатой историей его похождений, маскируя свое уважение насмешливым презрением.

Нейт слышал, что репутация Дина среди высших слоев общества была не самой радужной, но надеялся, что это лишь оттого, что он сам не хотел подстраиваться под его стандарты. Но, по-видимому, свое общество тоже принимало его не самым радушным образом.

\- Я слышал, он хорош в своем деле, - решил попытать счастья Нейт, отхлебывая предложенный ему напиток и тут же жалея о своем решении попробовать местное лакомство.

\- Это я, увы, опровергнуть не могу. Он действительно хорош в своем деле, - на секунду ему показалось, что в глазах девушки мелькнуло нечто, отдаленно напоминающее гордость. – И как мужчина тоже очень хорош… Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Увидев, как покраснел ее собеседник, девушка громко расхохоталась, что, однако, не привлекло внимания к их компании: женский смех был одним из неотъемлемых атрибутов данного заведения.

\- А зачем он вам? – пришло время любопытствовать девушке. Этот скромный и вопиюще ухоженный парень шел в слишком резкий контраст с постоянной публикой старого трактира, а его желание видеть Дина Роада вызывало у нее только благосклонную улыбку: молодой человек явно не знал, о ком спрашивает. Несмотря на репутацию отважного путешественника, Дин славился еще одной своей способностью: при желании он мог быть редкостным мошенником.

\- Я отправляюсь в путешествие, и мне нужен надежный напарник, - объяснил Нейт, машинально поднося стакан к губам и тут же, опомнившись, отставляя его в сторону.

\- О, не сомневайтесь, если вам нужен напарник – это Дин Роад. Этот стервец столько мест обошел, - на этих словах девушка ностальгически закатила глаза. – Лучшего кладоискателя не найти.

Эти слова тут же подбодрили Нейта, начавшего было уже терять надежду найти достойного сопроводителя в своем путешествии.

\- Только должна предупредить – характер у него отвратительный, - его собеседница с сомнением покачала головой. – Вряд ли вы уживетесь с ним хотя бы день… А если и уживетесь, то за очень хорошую сумму.

На этих словах начинающий  путешественник немного приуныл, ведь зарплаты преподавателя вряд ли хватало на роскошный поход за семь морей, и его бюджет больше подходил для небольшого пикника на лужайке у дома. Но как могла такая мелочь остановить Нейта, когда его мечта вот-вот должна была сбыться?

\- И все-таки, я попытаю счастья, - он вежливо улыбнулся, легонько прикасаясь к полям шляпы и давая девушке понять, что теперь хочет остаться в одиночестве, на что та только насмешливо продемонстрировала кривой реверанс, а затем с очередным громким хохотом направилась на кухню рассказывать соработникам об аномально вежливом и не интересующемся девушками посетителе.

Откинувшись на спинку скрипучего стула, Нейт устало вздохнул. Он понимал, что сильно рискует, вовлекая в дело всей своей жизни малознакомого человека с противоречивой славой, но с другой стороны, именно этого он и хотел: необдуманных решений, резких поворотов, внезапных порывов и риска – всего того, чего не хватало в жизни обычного преподавателя, влюбленного в романтику книжных приключений.

Через некоторое время дверь в трактир с шумом раскрылась, впуская в гостеприимное заведение шумного парня в потрепанной одежде и в сопровождении нескольких льнущих к его рукам девиц не менее потрепанного вида. Парень громко поприветствовал посетителей, которые, по-видимому, давно знали его и потому встретили громогласным ликованием и дружескими похлопываниями по плечу. Парня встречали как героя. Да и сам он вел себя не менее торжественно, словно легендарный герой, спасший страну от глобального бедствия. На лице его была донельзя самодовольная ухмылка, которая дополняла образ легкомысленного кутилы. Кинув на ближайший стол свою шляпу и звонкий мешочек с золотыми монетами, шумный парень с широкой улыбкой схватил первую попавшуюся девушку за талию, а затем громко объявил:

\- Всем выпивки за мой счет!

Услышав эти слова, Нейт усмехнулся. Парень явно был уже не совсем трезв, а потому он мог только пожалеть богатого бедолагу: судя по тому, как толпа яростно пожирала глазами его золото, можно было сделать вывод, что он рисковал остаться обеспеченным человеком совсем ненадолго.

\- Очередное успешное приключение? – девушка, которая ранее отвечала на вопросы Нейта, насмешливо скинула ноги веселого посетителя со стола, бесцеремонно ставя на место их недавнего пребывания огромную чашку с самой крепкой жидкостью, какую только мог предложить местный пивовар.

\- У Дина Роада не бывает неудачных заданий, - парень самодовольно подмигнул барышне, а затем залпом осушил предложенный напиток, вызвав тем самым одобрительный гул толпы.

\- Дин Роад, - Нейт прищурился, пристально разглядывая незнакомца со спины, а затем радостно прошептал:  – Я нашел тебя!

Деловой разговор оставался только делом времени.


	2. Они существуют!

Улицы уже давно покрыла ночь, а в невзрачном трактире вовсю бушевала жизнь. Нейт Эванс чувствовал себя немного неловко, так как явно выбивался из толпы пьяных и веселящихся посетителей. Музыканты, с равнодушным видом игравшие на порядком подряхлевших музыкальных инструментах, видимо, давно привыкли быть бесполезным фоном для совершенно не попадающих в такт, но от этого не менее яростно пытавшихся изобразить кривые па клиентов. Публика была самой заурядной: от бесцеремонных и лишенных манер торговцев, которые и не думали скрывать свою криминальную принадлежность, до несуразных случайных постояльцев, приютившихся здесь за неимением более дешевого ночлега. То и дело меж танцующих посетителей сновали мелкие чумазые детишки, вызывавшие у постояльцев отнюдь не умиление, а скорее опасение за собственные кошельки. Но к счастью, никто из них не обращал внимания на тихого, неприметного мужчину, приютившегося в самом углу.

А в это время Нейт, преодолевая брезгливость, потягивал специфичную жидкость, слегка склонив голову, чтоб прикрыть свой пристальный взгляд, направленный на Дина.

Дин Роад на первый взгляд ничем не отличался от окружавших его пьянчуг и мошенников: он так же громко смеялся над неприличными шутками хозяйки трактира, с готовностью принимал все льстивые комплименты и подношения от местных красавиц, влюбленных в золото, а также не гнушался рукопожатиями от сомнительного вида мужчин, наперебой пытавшихся предложить ему наивыгоднейшую сделку.

Но Нейт, спустя некоторое время наблюдений за легкомысленным парнем, стал замечать, что все эти улыбки, направленные на толпу, все эти шутки и разговоры с жаждущей его внимания толпой были не больше, чем отточенной до мастерства маской, скрывавшей его пристальный, оценивающий взгляд. Мужчина то и дело прищуривал глаза, тщательно изучая собеседника, и тут же, будто прочитав все его мысли, хитро ухмылялся, словно найдя применение человеку, с которым разговаривал, либо наоборот, еле заметно хмурился, после чего откидывался назад и слегка вскидывал брови, демонстрируя собеседнику нежелание продолжать разговор с тем, кто очевидно не несет для него никакой пользы. И это не могло не приносить Нейту некоторого удовлетворения: по крайней мере он мог надеяться на то, что Дин Роад не такой простак, каким хотел казаться. И чем дольше он наблюдал за ним, тем больше убеждался, что этот человек действительно мог бы стать хорошим спутником в его опасной авантюре.

Но Дин Роад, видимо, наученный богатым жизненным опытом, чувствовал на себе взгляд незнакомца, так как время от времени бросал в его сторону недовольный взгляд.

Через некоторое время, видимо, не выдержав, он подозвал к себе служанку, которая до этого разговаривала с Нейтом. Через несколько секунд он удивленно вскинул брови, а затем, обернувшись на наблюдавшего за ним незнакомца, еле заметно кивнул, словно разрешая ему продолжать наблюдение.

Нейт напрягся, чувствуя необъяснимую взволнованность. Он много раз представлял этот момент: момент, когда его мечта начнет приобретать реальные очертания, когда он переборет свои страхи и предрассудки окружавших его людей, когда решится наконец воплотить в реальность все те задумки, о которых всю жизнь видел сны и читал в заметках своего деда. И осознание собственной решительности буквально окрыляло его, пророча самые светлые перспективы.

В этот момент, пока люди вокруг были заняты распеванием веселых песен, Дин незаметно встал с места, а затем, не оборачиваясь, двинулся к лестнице.

Приняв это за приглашение проследовать за ним, Нейт, будучи поглощен мыслями о предстоящем разговоре, залпом осушил горьковатую жидкость, тут же закашлявшись. Но времени на церемонии у него не было. Наспех поправив жилет своего выходного костюма, он направился к двери, за которой скрылся парень.

Старая лестница привела его в длинный мрачный коридор, увешанный дешевыми картинами никому неизвестных и напрочь лишенных таланта художников, словно подчеркивающих дешевизну заведения. Споткнувшись о швабру, брошенную посреди пути неаккуратной служанкой, Нейт с опаской оглянулся. Удостоверившись, что он не привлек ничьего внимания этим шумом, мужчина продолжил свое шествие к заветной цели.

Из дверей чужих комнат доносился громкий смех и отборная ругань, но Нейт продолжал идти, не обращая внимания на атмосферу. Он и сам не понимал, чего так опасался: возможно, он опасался самой идеи того, что вот-вот его жизнь должны была измениться. С каждой секундой он все отчетливее понимал, что этот шаг станет окончательным и бесповоротным рычагом, который изменит его судьбу. Наконец, все насмешки его друзей, укоры родственников и косые взгляды соседей, не одобрявших революционные настроения скромного профессора, станут всего лишь воспоминанием, просто незначительными помехами на пути к долгой, тернистой, но преисполненной свободы и приключений смене курса жизни.

Когда впереди замаячила приоткрытая дверь, он не смог сдержать предвкушающей улыбки. Осторожно заглянув в комнатку, опасаясь, что перепутал двери, он увидел того, кого искал: Дин Роад стоял около небольшого окна, спиной к нему, засунув руки в карманы и напевая себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию. Плечи его были расслаблены, волосы легкомысленно взъерошены, старая помятая жилетка местами выцвела, а местами и вовсе выглядывали нитки. Трудно было увязать его простой, легкомысленный образ с легендами о человеке, повидавшем самые труднодоступные уголки планеты и сделавшем себе славу легендарного путешественника.

Возможно, Нейт ожидал чего-то более эксцентричного, необычного, а потому не сразу решился окликнуть парня, давая себе время, чтобы получше рассмотреть его и, возможно, заранее решить для себя, стоит ли вообще начинать с ним разговор., Но чем дольше он наблюдал за молчаливой отрешенностью Дина Рода, тем отчетливее понимал, что в нем все-таки есть что-то необычное. И несмотря на то, что Дин Роад явно был нередким посетителем этого заведения, он чем-то выделялся на фоне этого места. Возможно, мужественной харизмой, каким-то еле уловимым чувством собственного превосходства, которое отнюдь не делало его неприятным человеком, а наоборот, привлекало внимание и внушало желание узнать поближе.

Но вопреки любопытству и интересу к тому, кто мог стать для него образцовой моделью, человеком, делавшим всю жизнь то, на что он только сейчас смог решиться, Нейт был немного растерян и чувствовал себя в некотором роде нарушителем его спокойствия, человеком со слишком скромными мечтами по сравнению с тем, что, возможно, успел повидать этот путешественник. Но он не успел сказать ни слова, так как его неуверенные размышления были прерваны:

\- Вы хотели меня видеть?

Мужчина слегка стушевался, попав под пристальный взгляд своего потенциального сопроводителя и, чтобы скрыть неловкость и выиграть немного времени для приведения мыслей в удобоваримую для восприятия информации форму, принялся с наигранным интересом разглядывать интерьер комнаты, который, как и ожидалось, был самым заурядным. Скудный набор мебели, необходимой для существования, пара-тройка иссушенных растений и проеденные молью потускневшие занавески вполне соответствовали той цене, которую за нее запрашивали хозяева трактира. Чуть поодаль стоял старый деревянный стол, усеянный старинными фолиантами и выцветшими картами на потрепанном пергаменте. Хаотично разбросанные по столу ручки, трубки, сундучки и полупустые чернильницы явно свидетельствовали о том, что для этого парня порядок не был основополагающей целью в жизни. Было абсолютно очевидно, что Дин Роад часто пользовался этой комнаткой.

\- Позвольте представиться, - мужчина наконец набрался смелости и с дружелюбной улыбкой протянул руку своему собеседнику. - Нейт Эванс - преподаватель Национального университета.

Проигнорировав протянутую руку, Дин, явно потерявший интересу к посетителю после упоминания его рода деятельности, медленно опустился в кресло.

\- Думаю, мне представляться необязательно... - это был скорее не вопрос, а утверждение.

Смущенно кашлянув в кулак, гость присел на краешек кровати, прямо напротив парня.

\- Да, я прекрасно вас знаю...

\- Может, сразу перейдем к делу? - Дин нетерпеливо вскинул брови. - Я, знаете ли, занятой человек.

\- Да,да, конечно, - юный профессор поспешно выудил из недр своего пиджака аккуратно сложенный листок, а затем протянул его прославленному путешественнику. - Вот!

Парень с явным безразличием развернул листок, а затем, ознакомившись с содержимым, нахмурился:

\- Что это?

Его собеседник, тут же приободрившись, выпрямился в спине, готовый во всех подробностях рассказать о той задумке, которая будоражила его сердце еще с самого раннего детства.

\- Это карта! - возбужденно прошептал он.

\- Карта? - Дин озадаченно вскинул бровь, несмотря на весь свой скепсис не будучи в состоянии игнорировать ту ауру восторга, которая царила вокруг этого незнакомца.

\- Карта, которая ведет к богатству, - широко улыбнулся Нейт, радуясь не столько тому результату, который таило в себе путешествие, а тому пути, который предстояло пройти до цели.

\- Продолжайте, - Дин слегка наклонился вперед, готовясь выслушать предложение парня. Сейчас он уже не казался таким неинтересным.

Заметив, что Дин Роад заинтригован, Йе н радостным предвкушением вскочил с чужой кровати, готовый во всех подробностях описать свой план.

\- Мой дед был путешественником, - сверкнул глазами взволнованный парень. - Он обошел множество земель, не раз попадал в опасные ситуации и все детство рассказывал мне о сокровищах...

Заметив, как загорелись глаза его собеседника, Нейт мысленно поздравил себя с победой:

\- Этот клад - то, к чему он шел всю жизнь, но не успел... Поэтому он завещал эту карту мне, дабы я мог закончить его дело.

\- Он сам дал тебе эту карту? - с сомнением спросил Дин.

\- Нет, я нашел ее среди его записей, - смущенно потер шею другой парень. - Но я уверен, он хотел, чтобы именно я нашел это сокровище. Ведь ему никто не верил, все считали это глупыми сказками, и только я...

\- Подожди, - серьезным тоном перебил его путешественник, вставая напротив него. - Хочешь сказать, что ты пришел сюда с этим детским рисунком, чтобы убедить меня отправиться с тобой в путешествие, которое было выдумано каким-то умалишенным стариком?

\- Он не был больным, - сердито воскликнул Нейт, раздраженно выхватывая у него из рук карту. - Я могу доказать! Я видел его дневники...

Пламенную речь прервал громкий хохот Дина, буквально согнувшегося от нахлынувшего веселья.

\- Слушай, парень, шел бы ты отсюда, - он раскрыл дверь, нетерпеливым жестом указывая парню на выход. - Если бы я даже и согласился пойти с наивным дурачком в его выдуманное путешествие, то только за большие деньги. А ты, как я вижу, не тот, кто мог бы мне это обеспечить.

\- Но у меня есть деньги, - упрямился незнакомец. - Да, может их недостаточно, чтобы покрыть все расходы, но мы могли бы скинуться, а потом, когда найдем клад...

\- Послушай, идиот, - мужчина грубо схватил упрямого гостя за воротник. - А что, если сокровищ нет? Что, если твой дед был просто сбежавшим психом? Что тогда? Как бы ты расплатился со мной?

\- Они существуют, - процедил сквозь зубы Нейт, отчаянно пытаясь высвободиться из крепких рук.

\- Даже если это было бы так, я сомневаюсь, что нашелся бы человек, согласный сопровождать такую наивную леди, - презрительно усмехнулся Дин, а затем, грубо оттолкнув парня, с улыбкой поправил свой воротник. - А теперь простите, вынужден откланяться.

И Дин Роад с наигранным поклоном удалился.


End file.
